


That's It?

by Princes_Squire



Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [7]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princes_Squire/pseuds/Princes_Squire
Summary: Jonathan has completely fallen for Thayet, but he can't figure out why she won't let her guard down around him. Finally, he gets the courage to ask.
Relationships: Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima
Series: Yours To Command (SOTL one shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan led Thayet through the chamber where his coronation and the ensuing attack took place, marveling at how good it looked after the repairs.

"You've done fine work here," Jonathan said to a craftsman who was just leaving the room. "I can hardly tell that there was any damage, much less such terrible destruction."

"My thanks, your majesty," the man said with a bow.

Once he had gone, they were alone in the large chamber.

"I wanted to show you this before we went riding," Jonathan explained. "It's incredible, isn't it, how they can erase so much in just two months' time?"

"If only all damage was that easily repaired," Thayet replied quietly.

They stood in silence for a long moment before Thayet walked over to a painter's tray, abandoned for the moment.

"I was always a little envious of artists. They get to see the beauty they create instantly and know that it will last, at least for a time."

"Have you ever tried painting?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course, but only as a silly diversion. I've never created something worth saving." She swirled the paintbrush in its cup of water, accidentally splashing Jonathan's hand that was resting next to it.

Jonathan smiled and picked up the brush, pointing it at Thayet. "I think I might like to take up painting myself."

Thayet cried out as he moved the brush towards her. Before long he was chasing her around the chamber with the brush.

All of a sudden she stopped, turned, and grabbed the brush away from the unsuspecting Jonathan, brushing the tip of his nose with it.

It was only damp at this point and barely got him wet, but Jonathan bowed to Thayet in mock defeat. "The victory is yours, Princess."

Thayet laughed openly and looked at Jonathan with a joy in her eyes that melted his heart.

He took her free hand and kissed it. She squeezed his hand softly and held it, still smiling at him, then all of a sudden pulled her hand back and looked away. "We should go before it gets too late," she said quickly.

Jonathan sighed, then made up his mind to act. "Let's sit down for a moment."

He led her to a set of chairs and held her gaze as they sat.

"Thayet," he began, "I want you to know that while we've kept things light so far, my intentions are serious. I am courting you, not because you are a beautiful woman and I'm bored, but because I truly admire you and want to make you Tortall's queen."

He studied her, looking for a reaction. As he'd observed so many times before, she seemed happy and yet profoundly sad at the same time.

He continued on, "I say this not to put pressure on you or to ask you to make any decisions now, but, you have moments when I know you're enjoying your time with me, when you laugh and relax and share your hopes and dreams, and then all of a sudden you shut down. If this isn't what you want, please just tell me. I don't want you to feel forced to do something you don't want to do because you're afraid to displease a king."

"No, no, it's not that," Thayet responded quickly. "I do very much enjoy our time together it's just..." she trailed off and looked at her lap.

Jonathan waited patiently for several long moments until he couldn't take it anymore. "Please just tell me."

"Alanna saved my life, I think," Thayet said carefully. "I don't know how much longer we would have lasted without her help."

Jonathan gave her a puzzled look. "Well, she's definitely saved mine, so that's another thing we have in common."

"And she's my friend, and I want her to keep being my friend," she said, willing him to understand.

The poor man just sat there looking completely lost.

"I can't just take Alanna's man no matter how much I love you!" she finally blurted, then turned away in shame.

Jonathan went slack-jawed then started smiling broadly. He was positively beaming. This was not the reaction Thayet was expecting, and she turned back to him, momentarily too confused to feel anything else.

"That's it? Alanna is the only thing that's holding you back?" Jonathan asked.

Thayet nodded. "That's no small thing. Everyone seems to think it's only a matter of time before you go back to her. And I've seen you together. You do love each other. The last thing I want to is to stand in the way of that."

Jonathan sat back thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "I do love Alanna, and she loves me, but not in that way. Not anymore."

"We were lovers for a time, and I proposed, but she turned me down. She actually turned me down twice, if you must know. She doesn't want to be queen, and as much as I didn't want to accept that when she first rejected me, I very much understand it now.

"Thayet, being my queen would not be an easy life. Luxurious, to be sure, but not easy. It isn't the life Alanna wants, and perhaps that makes her the wisest of any of us. But that's part of why I want so badly to win your heart. You would be an excellent queen, and I want you not just as my wife, but as my co-regent."

Thayet smiled at him but still looked hesitant.

"Will you do something for me?" Jonathan asked.

"Anything," Thayet replied.

"Go to the desert and visit Alanna. Hear her side of things. "

Thayet nodded.

"And one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Go riding with me as we planned, but this time, please just let yourself enjoy it?"

Thayet started to nod demurely again, then stopped herself and instead looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "If I must, your majesty."

Jonathan gave her an equally mischievous smile and took her hand. "Good. If you don't, I may have to insist on a rematch with the paintbrush."

Thayet laughed, and they walked together to the stables both more full of hope than either had been in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't raise taxes on our exports, it will cripple the entire industry!"

"Your fiefdom is already benefiting most from the current excise tax!"

Jonathan peered out the window, having given up on trying to pay attention. Gary always handled the complex financial squabbles anyway. He was an excellent prime minister. Jonathan was just there because the high-ranking noblemen were entitled to the king's presence.

All of a sudden he perked up as he spotted a lone figure with midnight hair riding into the courtyard.

"Forgive me, my lords, I have urgent business to attend to," Jonathan said abruptly as he strode out amid the protests of the lords.

He met her just inside the door.

She smiled and ran into his arms, kissing him, heedless of the others passing through the hallway.

"Mmmm, that's a good sign," Jonathan remarked.

"Yes," Thayet replied simply.

"Have dinner with me tonight? There's something I need to ask you."

"I would love that."

They kissed again, oblivious to the wide-eyed maids and nobles alike scurrying off to spread this most excellent gossip.

* * *

That evening, they sat cuddled by the fire in Jonathan's sitting room.

"So you, the crown prince of Tortall, really stood on a table in the middle of a tavern and sang 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair' while trying to balance a pint of ale on your head?" Thayet asked incredulously.

"The thieves didn't want to dice for money that night, so we diced for dares. I lost. I paid my debt," Jonathan responded.

"An no one recognized you?"

"People see what they expect to see. I can't believe Alanna told you that story."

"I can't believe you had a whole little double life."

"I know how it sounds, but I must admit, I'm incredibly glad for those times. How can I rule my kingdom if I don't know its people? And if I'm being completely honest, it was fun. Johnny could do a lot that Prince Jonathan couldn't."

"I can't believe Alanna let you get away with that."

"Get away with it? She's the one who introduced me to George in the first place and the one who added the bit about having the ale balanced on my head. Bet she didn't tell you that part!"

"No, she didn't."

"I have my share of embarrassing stories about her that I've been too much of gentleman to tell, but now that she's sharing all about me…"

"Oh, yes, do tell!"

"Although, on the other hand, I guess I owe her one for bringing you to me." He kissed Thayet's hand amorously. "So perhaps I'll hold off for now. I've done my best to return the favor, but George sure is taking his time."

Thayet gave him a disappointed look before asking, "George is taking his time with what?"

"Marrying Alanna, of course. Granted, I didn't bring them together the way Alanna did for us, but I've done everything in my power to smooth their way."

"Wait, George and Alanna? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You didn't know? Alanna didn't say anything?"

Thayet just shook her head.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think so. He's loved her for gods know how long. She was distracted by yours truly for a long time, but since we've parted, I've no doubt she loves him too."

Thayet sat dumbstruck for a second. "She didn't say a word about him when I was with her, just now or before she left for the desert. How is it possible that I have been so oblivious to every aspect of Alanna's love life? I didn't realize they were more than good friends. And I was so sure that she loved you. I think I'm her first real female friend, and I'm failing her miserably."

"Thayet, you were brought to a strange land with no clue what your future would look like. No one can blame you for being preoccupied," Jonathan said reasonably. "And for someone with no mind at all for court games, Alanna can be surprisingly hard to read." His earnest look turned to a self-satisfied grin, "and it's only natural that you would think any woman madly in love with me."

Thayet made a face at him and replied, "Is that so, your majesty?"

He just laughed and grinned down at her.

"If that's true, then why aren't they together now?" Thayet asked, still trying to remember if she had ever sensed anything between them.

"Alanna has a lot to sort out, and I suppose George doesn't want to act too soon. And perhaps he's concerned about the same thing you were."

"And you want them to be together?"

Jonathan nodded. "I want them to be happy, and I think they're right for each other. They're the same kind of unconventional. And if I'm honest, I'm hoping he hurries and up and fetches her back. I miss having them around, and I miss you having friends here besides Buri and me. And so many of my other childhood friendships have become so political."

"You mean you want someone to dare you to dance on tables with ale on your head again?" Thayet asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sadly, I think my ale-topped-performance days are over, but yes, I need people in my life who won't let me take myself too seriously even if I am the king...Which is one of many reasons I'm so completely in love with you, princess."

Thayet blushed slightly at the compliment, then smiled impishly at him, "I'll do my best, but that is a tall order for such a powerful king. I guess it's a good thing that now I know your embarrassing secrets."

He just laughed warmly in reply.

"I do want to be that for you though, Jonathan," Thayet said seriously.

Jonathan gave her a light squeeze then pulled back so he could better look her in the eye. "Joking aside, I am perhaps the most powerful man living, but what Alanna knew and others seem to forget is that with that power comes constant scrutiny, court politics, and suffocating etiquette. And if that wasn't enough, being with me also means having to put up with a spoiled king who I'm told can be quite moody."

Thayet returned his smile as he continued, "I considered having a thousand doves and roses and minstrels ready to greet you on your return for a storybook-worthy proposal, but then I realized that grand ceremony would fill the rest of our lives together if you consent to be my queen, so I offer you this instead."

He slid down to kneel before her and took her hands in his. "Princess Thayet Jian Wilima, you are as wise and brave and compassionate as you are beautiful. You have lived through enough to make any person hard-hearted, but instead, you have opened your heart even further. I love you with all of my being, and I can't think of anyone more worthy of being co-ruler of my kingdom."

You have found an escape from the immense responsibility of the crown, but I ask you to take up that mantle again, and serve alongside me as my wife and my queen. I can't promise you an easy life, but I can promise you a chance to make a lasting difference for an entire kingdom, and I can promise you my undying love and admiration for as long as I live. Thayet, my love, will you marry me?"

Thayet squeezed his hands and met his eyes. "I thought all I wanted was freedom, but then I met you and experienced your kingdom. I'm not sure I'm ready for such a responsibility, but this I know: everything I have I pledge to you and to Tortall. I love you more than I can say, and I will gladly be your wife."

Jonathan kissed her softly, then harder and swifter. Abruptly he pulled away and asked, "Would you like a thousand doves and roses, because I can tota-" She rolled her eyes before cutting him off with another kiss.

"I have everything I want right here," she said when they broke apart.

She pulled him back up to the seat next to her and rested against his chest, realizing that after all she had been through, she had finally found a place that felt like home.


End file.
